Changes in Us
by Soreidy27
Summary: When Margot returns, How will Danny and Margot deal with the feelings they have unexpectedly grown to feel for eachother? Will those feelings be strong enough to keep them together through all the obstacles meant to tear them apart? Will they be able to live their love? This is an AU of how I would've loved season 3 to have been regarding my OTP. This is my first multifc.
1. The way I'm Missing You

_**Yes I do, I believe That one day I will be, where I was**_

 _ **Right there, right next to you And it's hard, the days just seem so dark**_

 _ **The moon, and the stars, are nothing without you**_

 _ **Your touch, your skin, where do I begin?**_

 _ **No words can explain, the way i'm missing you**_

 _ **Deny this emptiness, this hole that i'm inside**_

 _ **These tears, they tell their own story**_.

 **Lay Me Down** ~ **Sam Smith**

*ring ring*

The sound of his alarm startled Danny awake, his eyes fluttering open in alarm before relaxing and shifting to turn of the disturbing noise with a sigh. He laid back down on his warm pillow and closed his eyes again, they remained closed for all of ten seconds before Danny sighed again and started his day.

It was currently 6am which meant time for his morning run, he brushed his teeth and washed his face before stripping out of his checkered pajama pants and putting on his running shorts and sneakers. Grabbing a cold water bottle and his headphones on his way out his apartment before making his way out of his building and to the nearby forest that offered a running trail-path.

As he was running up a hill his mind kept flashing back to the last time he saw Margot. The smile she gave him as they teased each other as well as the small hopeful smile she had painted on her lips when she asked him to go with her, the longing he saw lacing her gorgeous blue orbs when she told him to not fall in love with anyone until she gets back.

The private detective huffed at the mere thought of him ever loving anyone the way he fell in love with the blond criminal. He could still see the exact moment his brain caught up with his heart, letting him finally see what his heart had known from the moment he kissed her at the threshold of her hotel room.

The moment he had realized the intensity of his love for her was the moment she had stepped out of his reach and into the jet, that was the moment he felt his heart shatter in his chest. That was the moment he realized, that without any warnings, completely unexpectedly, he had fallen in love with her. He had falling in love with her flaws, her snarky comments, her irritating sense of authority, her irresistible body and her tender heart that he had known she tried so hard to protect under all the armor she puts on.

It had been an astonishing self revelation, something he could not suppress or erase from his being. That women will forever be carved on every part of his body, heart and soul and that is something that throughout these ten months, Danny has learned to live with. " _Try not to fall in love with anyone until I get back"_ those words rang through Danny's head with every rapid step he took. He could barely take her out of his mind as it is, how was he supposed to fall in love or even be attracted to anyone. The mere thought was absurd to him.

Just as he climbed fully up the hill and started taking in the view of Los Angeles his phone rang. With a sigh Danny fished out his phone from the inside of his hoodie and greeted the person on the other end, "hello."

" _Danny, you need to get to work right away. We have a new client and Alice is going to need you soon."_ Said the voice of Sophie at the other end of the call.

"Ok, thanks. I'll be there in 20." Danny responded before hanging up the phone and started the journey back down the hill. After Danny made the journey back to his apartment and took a long hit shower, he dressed himself fast before making his way to AVI.

By the time he got to the private investigation offices, he quickly walked into the conference room where Alice, Val and Sophie were accompanied by a young blond woman whom was seated at the end of the glass table. "Sorry I am late. Traffic." Danny quickly said before seating himself next to Val and opened the laptop he had in his hands.

"It's alright, traffic in LA can be a real nightmare." The blond stranger said, her southern accent laced with a layer of seduction that Danny chose to ignore. After an awkward silence, Alice cleared her throats and began to give a brief summary of the case at hand as well as everyone's first job on having it resolved. All throughout the meeting, Danny felt the woman that he now knows is named Sarah Hathers eyes on him. He kept ignoring her stares as well as her not so subtle flirtation, opting to keep his gaze on the screen in front of him or on everybody else.

Once Alice concluded the meeting, Danny closed his laptop and was about to make his way out when he heard his name being called. Turning to Alice he asked, "yes?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to ask how you're holding up? I realized I haven't asked you that as often as I should after what happened." Alice responded as she twirled her chair around to face him fully.

Danny moved to sit in the sit next to hers, resting the laptop on the table and with a sigh responded to Alice's questions as honestly as he could. "I'm managing."

Alice nodded her head in agreement before asking the question she was etching to know the answer to. "Do you miss her?" Her question was asked softly, in a whisper as she took to gaze upon his face, waiting for his response.

 _'Do I miss her?'_ Danny asked himself as the image of Margot's soft smile as she made their relationship official invaded his mind, he took a deep breath and tried albeit unsuccessfully to get rid of her memory before saying out loud and with an ache in his soul. "I miss her every day."

Once again Alice nodded in silent agreement. The pair sat quietly for a while, both lost in their thoughts. Both thinking of their respective criminals that they've willingly or unwillingly in Danny's case gave their hearts to. Both sharing similar wounds and regrets.

After all of three minutes of solemn silence, Danny decided to say what his heart had known for all of ten months. He felt that he owed it to Alice to actually know the extent of his feelings for the blond Brit, he owed it to himself to say it out loud at least once.

"I love her Alice. I love her and that's a feeling I never thought I would have specially with her. I mean, god! She's just so infuriating all the time, with her snarky comments and her destructive behavior. She's a criminal who is currently hiding from the FBI for gods sake. And I know it's wrong and that I should just forget about her, we weren't even together for long but I can't. I love her and I miss her like crazy and that's something I can't help. It's just something that is and it's bullshit because I can't even be with her like I want to." There, he said it. Finally, all he had buried in his heart for all these months were finally said out loud into the universe.

Danny felt like he could breath with more ease as he admitted out loud his hard truth. During his rant, Danny had stood up from his chair, all the nervous energy that was coursing through his body not letting him be in one place. He turned his gaze to Alice and saw her standing up and walking towards him before he felt her arms around his shoulders.

He hugged her gently for all of a minute before they both pulled away and Alice left the conference room without saying a word although Danny knew that this was what they both needed. She needed to know that she wasn't alone in her pain, that there was someone else who was heart broken as well. He guessed he needed that reassurance too.

After taking a deep breath, Danny moved to stand and went out the door to start working on the background check of the new case. Feeling both heavy hearted and as if a weight was lifted off of him all at once.

* A few hours later *

Danny was sitting on his desk reviewing the files for a case Alice handed to him that morning after they had their little heart to heart conversation or more precisely he poured his heart out whilst she listened. It was about 10pm and he didn't feel like going home, the last thing he wanted was to go to his apartment. Going home meant being alone with his thoughts and his thoughts were always on Margot Bishop, the woman that he has fallen so desperately in love with and whom was currently hiding and building up her new empire in some remote location. Just thinking of her made him anxious and his heart to speed up, a feeling that he has gotten used to by now.

When she had asked him to go with her, it was without a second thought that he had told her yes. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with that woman, even if it meant hiding, he didn't care as long as he was with her but the obligation and care that he felt for Alice halted him from following his heart to Margot. He had let her go with the promise to wait for her and he had been. He'd been waiting for her albeit subconsciously for the last 10 months, missing her like crazy.

Missing the way her bright blue eyes would turn a dangerous dark hue when he kissed that secret nook on her neck, or the way they lit up every time he would just randomly kiss her forehead when they spent the night together. He missed the way she would scream his name in pleasure in the comfort of her bed or in annoyance everytime he chose to defy her, he missed the way she kissed him which was the way he knew she did everything, with control, passion and all of her.

He missed everything that was Margot Bishop, all the infuriating, funny, exasperating, caring, dangerous and loving parts of her. He missed everything that was her. Danny pulled himself from his thoughts with an annoyed growl and a shake of his head.

"I need to focus, and you need to get out of my head for at least five minutes." Danny said to himself and the image of a smiling Margot which resided in the space of his mind. After taking a deep breath, Danny set to reread the same sentence from five minutes ago, his brain not grasping any of the information on the paper.

After another failed attempt at regaining focus, he gave up and went to stand and turn to the window looking at the city lights on the skyscrapers and at the full moon. "I really hope you're alright." Danny said softly into the empty dimly light office whilst bringing his hand to his face.

"I'm alright and I've missed you." Said a British accented husky voice that he knew by heart and had longed to hear for the past 10 months. Danny turned with the speed of light and came face to face with the owner of his thoughts, heart and soul.

Margot Bishop, standing in a white dress and heels, her hair a bit longer than he remembered and just as beautiful and as regal as he knew and imagined her being.

"You're here." Danny said, his voice barely a whisper as he stared at her as if she was a mirage or a beautiful dream.

"I am." Margot responded with a loving shaky smile as she walked to stand in front of him, looking into the deep brown eyes she hadn't known she missed that much until this moment. Danny stared at her for a full minute before pulling her completely into his arms, and kissing her as if she was the last glass of water in a desert.

Their first kiss after 10 months apart was all tongue and teeth; messy but in the most delicious ways. "God, I've missed you." Danny whispered into her lips as he grabbed her bottom lip with his tongue and sucked gentle, and being gifted with the soft moan he knew that action would bring out of her.

No other words were said as Danny grabbed Margot by the waist and pulled her onto his desk and started doing all he had fantasized of since the moment he saw her walk into the jet without him. Danny began kissing the familiar and dearly missed path down her neck, sucking and licking his way to her throat. Hearing her let out those delicious sighs that did nothing but spur him on.

Before long, Danny pulled back hearing her low groan of protest which caused a chuckle to escape from his throat, he swiftly moved his hands behind her back and pulled the zipper that held her dress together down revealing her creamy skin under his touch.

"Danny." Margot whispered breathlessly as she felt Danny's hands move down between her thighs. Danny pulled away from her neck at the plead of his name and brought his eyes to her passion laced orbs, giving her a questioning look. He felt her grab his face with both of her hands, as her face and whispered only inches from his lips before taking them in hers.

"Make me scream."


	2. The Idea of being Free

**If you're not the one for me**  
 **Then how come I can bring you to your knees?**  
 **If you're not the one for me**  
 **Why do I hate the idea of being free?**  
 **And if I'm not the one for you**

 **You've gotta stop holding me the way you do**  
 **Oh honey, if I'm not the one for you**  
 **Why have we been through what we have been through?**

 **Water under the bridge ~ Adele**

"So, when did you get back?" Danny asked Margot whom was straddling his lap with her head on his shoulder, both naked and sated. After their frantic love making on the desk and the floor, Danny had picked Margot up by her hips and sat with her on his lap on his chair not bothering to cover each other up.

"About five hours ago. Ben, Tessa and I were picked up by Alice and settled into one of my private hotels." Margot said as she pulled her head up from his shoulder and gave him a small peck on his lips as she played with the soft hair on the nape of his neck.

"Why didn't you call me?"

At that Margot sighed and thought out that particular question. Why hadn't she called him? Maybe because she was afraid of what she would find, if she would find him with someone else or if he had forgotten about her. But the biggest fear that she had as she stepped back into Los Angeles was the thought of him, the only man she has given her true self to not wanting her anymore.

Taking a deep breath and locking her eyes with his, Margot responded, "I don't know, I just needed time to settle before coming to you."

"Ok, I'm just glad you're back." Danny said as he moved to kiss her one more time before he decided it was time to start getting ready to leave the office.

Once they were both dressed and waiting for the elevator, Danny turned to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a deep kiss as the doors opened.

When they pulled away, Margot was left breathless, giving him a soft, loving smile she asked, "what was that for?"

Danny shrugged his shoulders as he walked into the lift and said nonchalantly, "just because." A response that prompted a soft giggle to escape from Margot's lips.

After that, the pair spent the whole ride down to the lobby in silence, both lost in their own thoughts.

Danny was so nervous that he had a very hard time finding his keys. His apartment wasn't as big and luxurious as Margot was used to, so his focus was somewhere else. Margot saw the struggle that Danny was going through finding his keys so she took a step towards him, reaching into the back pocket of his jeans and easily finding what she was looking for.

"Are you looking for these?" she shows him his keys hanging between her fingers and waving them with a grin on her face.

"Yes." Danny says as he grabs the keys from her hand and turned to open the door but when he saw the key disappearing into the keyhole, the private investigator hesitated once more.

Margot narrowed her eyes in confusion at the hesitation and tension that she saw pouring out of him. "Danny. Wait." she grab his hands,"What's wrong? Why are you so nervous? Do you... are you with someone else?" Margot questioned, her voice breaking at the end at the thought of him actually falling in love with someone else.

"NO! God no. I just...My apartment isn't as elegant as you're used to. It's not really a million dollar penthouse." He said, his voice coming out low and with a touch of insecurity.

"Seriously? That's what this is about?" Margot exclaimed, she took a step forward and encircled her arms around his neck, "I don't want to see your apartment! I want you! Now!"

Margot took another step toward him pressing her body flush into his, loving the feel of having him so close after 10 months apart. Ironically enough, having him this close felt as if she never left, like nothing really changed. The same feelings, scents, touch, even the same passion filled noises made their way out of their mouths. Danny tightened his arms around her slim waist effectively securing their closeness.

Margot gave him a mischievous smile before abruptly pressing him so hard to the front door that he could feel the handle digging into his back.

"Maybe we should go in now." Margot suggested in a low whisper before biting his lower lip seductively.

"Brilliant idea." He answered before opening the door, pulling her into his home.

As soon as she was through the threshold, Margot's lips latched onto Danny's. Soon they both were laying on his black leather couch, him almost completely on top of her and drowning in the feel and taste of her lips.

"Danny, are you home?" A sugary sweet female voice asked from the other side of closed door followed by a knock, effectively pausing their passionate embrace.

When the three knock sounded they both stood up, all the desire that before the intrusion cluttered their mind and body magically disappeared due to the mystery voice behind the wooden door.

"Yes Mandy i'm home." Danny answered, breathing slowly as he opened the door to reveal the person whom the voice came from.

"Oh, so sorry. I didn't know you were with someone." the brunette with big brown eyes said with a seemingly apologetic smile as she eyed Margot who was standing next to Danny with an unimpressed look on her beautiful face, her hair a bit messy and her lips swollen.

"This is Margot." he answered, looking at blonde criminal, "she's my..."

"Your girlfriend?" Mandy asked, narrowing her eyes at the blond woman next to Danny.

"No...I mean yes. Yes, she's sort of..." Danny struggled to find the right words to describe his relationship with Margot after the time they spent apart. But thankfully Margot decided to introduce herself.

"Margot Bishop." The millionaire con-artist answered, her voice strong and her head held high as she held out her hand for the young brunette to shake. "And you are?"

"Mandy Sweetheart." she smiled as she shook the older woman's hand, "I'm Danny's neighbour. He helps me sometimes with repairs on my apartment. You know how hard it could be to live alone especially a woman. I don't really understand some of the stuff, and Danny being the darling that he is helps me." Her whole introduction was said with such a high school cheerleader attitude that it took all of Margot's willpower not to push her out the door so she could get back to devouring her eye candy.

"No, I don't." Margot answered flatly. After a breath she moved forward and asked whilst raising an eyebrow, "What is it you need help repairing then?"

"Well, today nothing. I just wanted to ask him if he wanted some of the pie I baked. He was so kind in helping me every time I needed him to, that I thought I should thank him somehow." The brunette's eyes landed on Danny, giving him the kind of smile that made it very obvious to Margot the actual reason for all the needed help and bubbly smiles.

"Of course." Margot said, her voice dripping with sarcasm as she looked at the girl.

"Sorry Mandy. I'm busy now. Maybe next time." Danny responded to Mandy's request, feeling the tension that was building around him decided to take action, he grabbed Margot's hand and entwined their fingers much to the blond Brit's delight.

"Yeah sure." she replied as she turned and left, feeling disappointed and highly rejected.

"Are you certain? I can wait here for you?" Margot said sarcastically once the door closed and they were once again alone.

"Be nice." Danny replied.

"As nice as you are or maybe a bit more? If that's even possible." She said flatly.

Margot turned away from Danny and went to sit on the couch that just five minutes ago she was laying on, barely breathing from the amount of pleasure Danny's lips were bringing her.

The more she thought about the whole ordeal, the more stupid she felt and compared to Mandy just old and unattractive which granted were two emotions she had never felt before. But looking at that bubbly 20 something year old and actually witnessing someone else flirting and wanting Danny, all of the truths that she had tried to deny to herself came crashing to the forefront of her mind.

Daniel Yoon was young and able to have any women he wanted, he could be with someone who wasn't a criminal, whom didn't have such a twisted and complicated life. All these thoughts started piling up in her mind as she sat down, her treacherous mind wouldn't stop making her think about Mandy and Danny as lovers or as a couple, just the thought of Danny being with anyone else that wasn't her brought a tightening to her chest.

The realization that Margot Bishop wanted Danny just for herself and for as long as she could was dropped on her like a cannonball. She actually wanted to be with him... just him. The words that she said to him ten months ago came to her mind abruptly, _"I don't believe in monogamy."_

Right at that moment she regretted saying those words, right now she wanted to go back and change those words to telling him to wait for her, that she wanted him to be hers... just hers.

"What's the matter with you?" Danny asked, effectively bringing her out of her internal struggle and realizations.

"Nothing. I just ... I shouldn't have come here. I should've stayed where I was." Margot answered as she went to stand up, her mind wrestling with her to just tell him what she was feeling but her stubborn self refused to so she did as she had always known and pushed him away from her with her false anger.

"What are you talking about?" Danny asked his face etched in genuine confusion as he stepped in front of her, blocking her path to the door.

"I'm saying that coming here was a mistake, I'm saying that I shouldn't have gone to AVI to see you in the first place." Margot said formally albeit avoiding eye contact with Danny and trying once again to make it to the door only to be stopped by Danny whom stepped in front of her effectively blocking her path. Letting out a frustrated sigh, Margot stood to her full height and crossed her arms together at her chest, looking up to meet his confusion laced with a bit of angered brown eyes.

"What is this really about Margot?"

Taking a deep breath, Margot said the first thing that slipped through her lips, "that woman was clearly here for a lot more than wanting to thank you for your apparent help, I saw how she looked at you." Margot took a deep breath. "Did you sleep with her when I was away?" There, she asked the question that kept pushing it's way into her mind, she looked into his eyes waiting for her most dreaded of answers.

"Margot..."

"So you did." She cut him off with a small shake of her head as she turned. She refused to allow him to see her weak, with unshed tears in her eyes instead brought her gaze to her Gucci bag that she had completely forgotten about during all that was happening. "I'm going to leave now." With that being said she took a step towards the  
couch where her purse was perched.

"No you're not." Danny said confidently as he grabbed her hand and turned her around, halting her movements. "I didn't sleep with her. The thought never even crossed my mind and you want to know why?" He asked and Margot, knowing that if she answered or not, he was still going to tell her stood quiet, her face blank even if her heart was beating a mile a minute.

"I didn't because I was too busy waiting for my girlfriend to return from her remote location which she used to hide from the FBI with her daughter and her baby daddy."

"You deserve better Danny. You deserve a girl who will love you, who can live with you without the constant concern that the FBI or one of her many enemies will come after her. You deserve a normal family and life. You should be with a girl like Mandy or Sophie." For the first time, Margot was being truly selfless, thinking about what's best for someone else even if it was almost tearing her apart inside.

Danny looked at her for a moment, her eyes filled with unshed tears, her hands were shaking even if she was trying her hardest to hide it but he could tell that saying those words took a lot out of her. All he could think about during her monologue was how beautiful in and out she truly was.

He hadn't realized how intense those few months must have been for her, for them. Until this moment he hadn't realized how much he wanted and craved for her to return, to feel her warmth, smell the scent of her intoxicating perfume. To feel her lips on his or just to lay down in bed together as they have done more times than he could count in the short time they were actually together. Danny took a step toward her, he pulled her head up with a finger on her chin, so their eyes could meet. He slowly put his lips onto hers, the lip brush was sweet and intense all at once, the feeling of that the touch ignited in them left the pair breathless and wanting more as soon as Danny pulled away.

"Margot, stop trying to decide whom I deserve or not, that's for me to decide. I know what you're trying to do with that speech of how I deserve someone that is less complicated than you and I want to know where all this came from, so tell me why'd you saying all this?"

"Danny, there's nothing else to say this is just how it is, how it's supposed to be and it was fun but we can't kid ourselves into thinking we could actually be together so I'm leaving." Margot said, as she went to get her purse once again only for Danny to move forward and grip both her hands. The blond sighed and let out an annoyed, "Daniel, let me go."

"No, not until you tell me why you're acting like this. What? Are you jealous? Wouldn't you the one that told me that you don't believe in monogamy?" Danny was beginning to become seriously irritated at the turn that this night took as soon as they stepped into his apartment building.

"Yes, I remember saying that quite well, but things change Daniel."

That made him pause and his anger to convert into confusion, "what do you mean?" He asked, his voice turning soft.

Margot took a deep breath, "I mean that, I want you Daniel... just you. When I saw that women looking at you like that, I realized that I don't want to share you with any one. Not ever." Her words were said softly as Danny pulled her to his chest, a small forming on his lips at hearing her say that she wanted him all to herself.

"Is Margot Bishop saying that she now believes in monogamy?" He asked mockingly, his voice full of mirth.

"Yes that's exactly what I'm saying. You're all mine Daniel, I don't want you being with anyone else, so if you really want to be with me, tell me that you're mine. Only mine." Margot said whilst searching his eyes for the answer she wanted... needed to hear.

"I'm yours Margot. From the very start I think I knew that this was going to be it, that I couldn't and wouldn't want to be with anyone else. I'm yours, are _you_ mine Margot? _Completely_ mine?

Margot took a deep breath before answering with all the honesty and emotions this man was able to bring out of her with just one look.

"I'm yours. Only yours."

And they sealed their new understanding of the relationship that started off as a fling to something unexpected and real with a breathtaking kiss. Which turned into a night of passionate love making that pour out all the emotions and sensations they knew how to bring out of each other.

It was early morning when Danny's mind started becoming aware of his surroundings, of the soft cotton sheets under his exposed flesh, the warm morning sun rays on his skin (he had forgotten to close the blinds last night) but the more evident cause for his now alert mind and body was the delicious scent of vanilla and sandalwood that filled his nostrils.

That intoxicating scent was all the evidence Danny needed in order to know that the events that occurred last night were not a fragment of his imagination. As he rolled over to his side, Danny brought his left hand to the other side of his bed expecting to find the warm body of Margot Bishop but instead his hands touched cold sheets.

A frown had begun to form on his face when he heard a loud crash and an accented "bloody hell" coming from his kitchen. Swiftly Danny pulled himself up from his bed and put on his checkered pajama bottoms and with a shake of his head and a small smile at having a very strong suspicion on who was currently destroying his kitchen he walked out the bedroom.

As he came closer to the kitchen flip door, he heard a growl sound through the kitchen door and decided to go in before he was left with no kitchen. After he pushed the door and he entered the room where all the noise was coming from, Danny was greeted with the most unexpected and the most adorable surprise he had ever seen.

There she was, Margot Bishop, professional con-artist and crime boss, standing in the middle of his kitchen floor with nothing but his checkered pajama button up shirt with only the first two bottoms closed, her hair messy from the amount of sex that they had last night as well as sleep with her gorgeous makeup free face set in the most adorable pout he'd ever seen.

His kitchen however was a whole new matter entirely. As he took in the view, Danny saw fruits spilled all over his counter along with pancake batter everywhere even the floor.

"What are you doing?" The sound of his voice startled Margot whom was currently wrestling with the toaster. She turned around to face Danny, her face set in a frustrated frown.

"You're up." She noted as she moved away from the counter that housed the frustrating kitchen appliance.

"I am and you're in my kitchen apparently beating up my poor toaster." Danny said as he walked fully into the room, bring her into his arms once she was fully in his reach.

His words caused Margot to roll her eyes as well as her cheeks to turn a soft shade of pink which Danny thought was extremely adorable. He let out a small laugh before kissing her pancake flower smeared forehead and asked with mirth dripping from his voice, "are you trying to cook?"

Margot pursed her lips, "I wanted coffee." She said trying to sound nonchalant although the blush on her face was giving her away.

"Coffee? It's that why you were using the toaster?" Danny asked with a small smile, seeing irritation cover her beautiful face at being the at receiving end of smart comeback.

"You know, you really should provide breakfast for over night guests! It's just known to be polite!" Margot said, trying to stir the conversation away from what she had attempted to do. Disastrously.

Danny laughed loudly and Margot merely stared pointedly, not appreciating the laughter at her expense even if the sound of the husky full of mirth sound of his laugh made her heart speed up in her chest.

"There was always breakfast for you when we used to stay at my place." Margot accused as she moved away from his embrace and crossed her arms together at her chest giving him a glare.

"You lived in a hotel." He responded with a chuckle and a glint in his chocolate brown eyes.

"Yes but there was always breakfast."

Just as those words left her mouth the couple heard a loud bang sound from behind Margot. Swiftly the blond turned around to see the bloody toaster crash into the floor, breaking into a thousand pieces.

"Jesus!" Margot exclaimed startled as she took in the mess on the floor before she saw Danny walk past her and grabbed the broom that was leaning next to the wall.

After he finished cleaning the pieces of the toaster and brought it to the trash, he turned back to Margot whom was standing by the closed door with her hands at her hips and her bottom lip sucked in her mouth.

"What?" She asked honestly confused at the smile that was playing on Danny's lips. The Brit thought his face was going to be set in a scowl after the destruction of his toaster and the state that his kitchen was currently in because of her.

"I like you like this." His words slipped through his lips softly as he walked closer to the woman that constantly surprised him, this women always kept him on his toes, showing him just how deliciously unpredictable she was.

"Like what? Starving and caffeine deprived?"

"Domestic."

That word made Margot set her face up in disgust, just associating that word with her made her grinch. She had never or will ever be domestic, hell she couldn't even make bloody toast without the toaster breaking into pieces.

"I'm not domestic." The Brit said before she wrapped her arms around his neck when she felt his fingers dance around her hip bone and pull her to his chest, the stupid smile still on display on his face.

"Oh! I'm well aware and you owe me a new toaster." He said through soft laughter before pulling her into a deep kiss. As soon as his lips touched her, a fire ignited inside them. Danny swiftly opened her lips with his tongue, taking her mouth as if it was the last glass of water in a blazing dessert.

Once he heard the little moan escape from her throat, Danny moved his hands down her back and in one quick motion picked her up causing their lips to part for a fraction of a second as Margot wrapped her legs around his bare middle before claiming what was hers once more. Tasting the deliciously intoxicating mix of everything that was him, everything that was her man as he started moving them away from the kitchen and into the bedroom, her heart to beat a mile a minute and their lips never parting until he lowered her into the bed.

He paused on top of her, his hands resting on both sides of her head as he stared into her eyes. The originally ocean blue orbs had turned into a dangerous midnight hue, Danny moved his lips down her throat when he felt her arch her back, a clear sign that she wanted to move this along.

When his lips touched the space between her breasts he felt Margot's nails dig into his hips pulling him closer to her as she arched her back. Gently Danny's nibble fingers moved to her chest and unbuttoned the barrier between his tongue and her skin. Once she was rid of the shirt and was thrown somewhere on the floor, Danny resumed his journey down her body moving down her now exposed chest and took her deliciously erect right nipple into his mouth, loving the moan that vibrated through her skin at his touch.

"Umm, Daniel." Margot moaned loudly when the feel of his tongue and lips sucking her right breast as his left hand twirled her left nipple between his fingers. Needing something to anchor her to sanity, Margot moved her hands that had fallen to her sides as her mind went blank with pleasure to his back, digging her nails into his skin once more.

The way Danny rotated between breasts, the way he bit, sucked and licked at her sensitive nipples was causing ripples of pleasure to run through her body. When Danny pulled his lips away from her left breast with a loud pop! and swiftly moved his lips to hers, separating her legs during the quick motion, his already hard cock slipping into her wet folds.

As soon as Margot felt his lips on hers as well as his overwhelming length from inside her, a powerful orgasm explored from deep within her causing her eyes to roll in the back of her head as he started moving in her letting her ride out her high before speeding up his pace, and taking her lips once more. The delicious feeling of him moving inside her like that caused a second orgasm to quickly start building up inside of her.

Both lost in the feel of each other.

Two hours later found Margot laying across Danny's chest, laughing as he retold a story of one of his chases. After two breathtakingly passionate rounds of love making and too tired to go for another round just yet, the pair had begun to relax and retell some of the things that happened whilst they were separated which is why the current conversation had started.

"So, what happened next? Did you catch him or fell over?" Margot asked the man who she was currently laying half on top of, laughing through the tale Danny was telling her about, involving his last case.

"I caught him, thank you very much. And no, I didn't fall over again. And for the last time I slipped not fell." Danny corrected with mock annoyance and indignation in his voice. However, inside Danny was loving how carefree and happy Margot looked, just laying here on his bed with nothing but a thin white sheet covering her and laughing over the embarrassing things he has done trying to be the next James Bonds.

"Oh! My apologies, I meant _fell_." The blond said sarcastically between soft giggles that turned into a full blown laugh once she felt Danny lower his head and bury it in the side of her neck. Laying soft, playful kisses along her jaw line and neck as his left hand started tickling her sides.

In between laughs, Margot started pushing against his shoulders to get him to release her as tears began to fall down her cheeks from the immense amusement she was currently experiencing. However, stopping was the last thing on Danny's mind as he flipped her on her back and laid his body completely on top of her albeit careful not to crush her and continued pampering random kisses all over her face as his nibble fingers danced around her sides and stomach causing Margot she squirm and let out a breathless, "Daniel, stop."

"Never." He said from the side of her neck as he continued his sweet torture, loving the sounds of pour laughter vibrating through Margot's body with each touch of his lips on her quaking body.

Just when Margot was going to start to retaliate against Danny the sound of his phone rang through the room. With a groan and a final soft bite and kiss on his favorite spot on her neck, Danny pulled himself away from the still smiling woman and grabbed his phone from his nightstand, sighing as he read the name on the screen before tapping the answer button and bringing the phone to his ear.

"What is it Sophie?"


	3. The reason to WANT to hold on

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _ **Ok, so first of all I am so sorry for the very very very long wait for this chapter. I was totally and annoyingly writer's blocked with this story but thankfully my other stories helped inspire me to continue this one and also Life kept getting in the way as well as stupid unreliable (or at least to me) technology.**_

 _ **This chapter is sadly angst ( I know, I know all my stories lately have been angst filled… my imagination has been very salty lately which is the only explanation I can give y'all) and it's also shorter than my other two chapters were but I promise the next chapter will be at least twice as long as this one.**_

 _ **I'll stop blabbering now, enjoy the chapter and as y'all know, this writing noodle loves reviews and comments.**_

 _ **Sorry in advance for the mistakes.**_

 _ **Here it is …**_

 _ **^^…^^**_

 _ **Ooh, ooh, ooh, the reason I hold on  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, 'cause I need this hole gone  
Funny you're the broken one but I'm the only one who needed saving  
'Cause when you never see the light it's hard to know which one of us is caving - **_**Stay - Rihanna**

… *****…**

"What is it Sophie?" Danny asked with an exasperated sign escaping his lips as he moved to the edge of the bed.

Over the past few months Sophie had grown distant and had retreated from Danny. Whilst she had been in the hospital Danny apologize to her for the events that occurred, although she had accepted his and Alice's apology over what had happened that caused her almost fatal fate, the brunette still held a fraction of blame in her, blamed them for what had happened to her. Although, the detective had also observed in the last ten months that she has had her moments of being her forgiving, gentle and warm self even if that shadow of anger still followed behind her.

He would love to get back to that deep friendship he had shared with Sophie before them ever meeting or working with Margot but if he had to choose between his friendship with the brunette and his now growing relationship with the blond, there's no doubt whatsoever about whom he would stay with. The amount of love he felt for Margot outweighed any guilt or obligation he felt towards Sophie.

 _"Alice wants you to be at AVI today, we have a new lead on the case and she wants it resolved straight away."_ Sophie's voice brought him out of his thoughts, her soft tone held an air of either annoyance or disinterest, at this point Danny gambled it being either or even both.

"Thanks, I'll get dressed and meet you there." He responded back courtly before hanging up the phone and placing it back on the nightstand.

"Where are you going?" Margot asked as she sat up on the bed and brought the sheets to cover her breasts. She hadn't missed the way his body stiffen when he saw the name on the screen, why'd was he so affected by Sophie? Margot had no idea. But there was no denying the annoyance she felt at the thought of Danny actually being involved with Sophie whilst she had been gone.

Margot refused to feel any jealousy or anything remotely close to that pesky feeling, she had never been one to envy other woman and she sure as hell was not going to start now. However, she couldn't fight the small tingle of the green eyed monster at the pit of her stomach, a fact that annoyed her to no end and she was not going to try to suppress her annoyance at the interruption.

"Work. Sophie said we have a new lead on our case. I need to go in." Danny replied as he stood up from the bed in only his boxers and was about to make his way to his en-suit but the next words out of Margot's lips made him turn around midway and give her a confused look.

"So, you're just going to run to where Sophie tells you to go to." Margot stated as she stood up from the scrambled bed, bringing the pale white sheets further up her chest and wrapping it around her body to keep her warm from the coldness that had sipped inside the once warm bedroom as she stood from the bed.

"No, Margot I'm not following Sophie's commands, Alice wants me to go in to work, I follow her orders since she's my boss." Danny said, his voice coming out neutral to her words, as he looked her over, the detective observed how her body had stiffen quickly and a painfully familiar coldness had returned to her blue orbs.

Her facial expression was just as it had been the first time they'd met... the detective didn't like that at all, they had gone through too many changes, obstacles and separations for them to backtrack into what they were at the very beginning of their relationship (if it could've even been called that then). He wouldn't allow her to retreat back into her cold exterior, not with him, at least not without him getting in explanation for the sudden demeanor change from the _oh so complex_ blond in front of him.

So with a determined mind, Danny stepped forward into her space and stood directly in front of the exasperating women he had no choice in falling in love with and gazed into her now ice cold orbs, he was so close that he could practically feel the anger and something else, a feeling he couldn't decipher, radiating from Margot's ever pore. "What's wrong?" He asked as the wheels began working in her mind, trying to make sense of the situation and of her.

"What could possibly be wrong?" Margot asked sarcastically as she moved to go to the bathroom, wanting desperately to get away from him and the particular conversation that she could sense would very soon start to morph itself into all she wasn't ready to face that could and most likely would lead into very dangerous grounds.

"Margot." Danny asked with an annoyed sigh as he went to grab her arm to halt her movement, and turned her to face him.

"What Daniel? Don't you have a job to go to?" She said, pulling her arm from his grasp and staring him down.

They both stood there in the middle of his bedroom, staring each other down waiting for the other to cave in. He was not about to relent, Danny began to gaze more closely into the depths of her soul that shined through her now icy blue eyes, trying desperately to read her, to see what it was that caused her demeanor to change so drastically from the giggling and completely content women laying naked in his arms as he tickled her senseless to her cold, nearly un-breakable exterior he had been painfully familiar with as well as worked his ass off (something he didn't and would ever regret) to break down all those months ago.

After staring her down for endless minutes, trying to see if she would somehow let him in and talk through what was clearly bothering her albeit with no luck, Danny gave up and decided that he'll just give her space to cool off from whatever it was that was bothering her. Knowing her as he did before she left and as he saw her now (although the proper word would be hawked or stared) Danny knew she wouldn't just spill out all her feelings and what troubles her if he forces her to. Also he knew that nobody could get Margot Bishop to do or say anything she didn't want to and they would have to be deliriously delusional if they thought they could; this is something Danny knew very well about the women he loved, so he'll back off... for now at least.

"I'm going to go take a quick shower and then we can talk whatever this is out." Danny told the nearly raging women in front of him, trying to reason and come up with some sort of compromise (someone had to be the reasonable adult here and by the way she was throwing dangers at him with her almost lethal stare, he knew it would definitely not be Margot Bishop.)

"Don't bother; I won't be here when you get out of the shower. I'm calling my driver to pick me up." Margot said harshly as she tried to move past him but being effectively blocked by his strong frame in front her (again), the action was accomplished with him staring down at her with challenging eyes that the Brit took head on; never one to back out of a challenge even if it was with the man whom she never wanted to have a battle against because it annoyingly felt as if her heart was being slowly and very painfully ripped out of her chest piece by piece.

"Margot." Danny said with a low growl of frustration leaving him. Of course she was not planning on making this easy for him or for the both of them for that matter. She was infuriating and stubborn to the core and frustratingly enough those are qualities he loved about her and wouldn't change for anything even if those traits in her brought upon moments like these. The moments caused him to have the incredible urge to scream in frustration at how unbending to anything that was remotely out of what she wanted it to be to simultaneously grab her and kiss her hard until she realized just how crazy she made him.

**Do, Pretty fucked up isn't it? Loving someone to the point of insanity, to the point where even the most infuriating aspects of them, the aspects that could and very likely would make you absolutely crazy, had turned out to be something you can't live without especially if you spent ten months trying to survive without?** ' _God this women is going to drive me up a wall or to the brim of insanity very soon'_ Danny thought as his inner voice asked him all those questions.

"What? You think you're the only one that has things to do? I have a company to run and I've wasted enough time being here." Margot's spit out those words however she immediately regretted them as she saw the flicker of hurt flash through Danny's eyes, knowing that she had went too far but not having the courage to take back those words Margot brought her eyes to her feet; knowing if she gazed upon that pain she had caused him once more she will break.

"Oh well I'm sorry your highness, I won't waste anymore of your precious time." Danny responded back harshly, not even bothering to mask the angry and pain swirling through his veins.

"I'm out of here." Margot said, her voice coming out in a harsh whisper as she once again attempted to move away from him and this time Danny let her through which somehow caused Margot's heart to ache more than she ever thought it could.

"Fine!" Danny snapped back before stumping into the en-suit and slamming the door albeit before hearing Margot's both cracked and angry voice yell it back at him.

"Fine!"


	4. Made of Crystal

**Author's Note: Hey y'all, it's been so long since I've updated this story and I'm so sorry for that but I was blocked on how to write the aftermath of that nasty fight.**

 **I want to thank Shesokay99 from tumblr whom gave me a small dribble that I was able to add to and make into the flashback so thank you so much for that it was so helpful and I'm so flattered you thought of me to make your amazing idea into a story and my flashback for this chapter.**

 **As always, I love reading what y'all thought of my writing so please give this noodle a review.**

 **Sorry in advance for the mistakes**.

Chapter Text

 _ **There are loves that bleed, the ones made of crystal,**_

 _ **they are so easy to break, there are loves that no one can catch so let them fly**_.

 **The Crystal Love by Luja (Amores de Crystal - translated song lyrics)**

…***...

* **Beginning of Flashback** *

 _She missed him. She missed his touch; his fingers that caressed her smooth milky skin, that had caused her to shudder every time his fingertips ran freely through her heated flesh. She missed his warm breath on her body, his wide blown brown eyes that seemed to sparkle when they met hers. She missed his laugh; that contagious laugh, that without her wanting it to, made her heart flutter at the melodic, husky tune. She missed the way he says, moans and whimpers her name._

 _Margot was currently in a meeting with some of the people whom decided to stay loyal to her and help bring upon success to her now flourishing empire but her mind was not on her firm that had been so difficult to build up again after the fiasco that had occurred and her own brother's betrayal or the man currently speaking out words her jumbled thoughts couldn't process at that moment. No, her mind was on none other than Daniel Yoon._

 _She was perched on one end of the long negotiating table staring at the papers laid out in front of her, but the pages seemed blank; her eyes unfocused on what the ink filled paper was revealing, murmurs of the guy at her left talking about what's best for the firm droned in her ear. Danny was etched in her mind, making all variables around her seem insignificant as her mind went to that dangerous and loony place where Daniel Yoon resided; their goodbye at the airport, the feeling of extreme loss when he had informed her he was staying behind, the realization that she would have to build her firm, build that trust she so longed for with her daughter and build that confidence in herself all alone, again, brought a small yet significant sense of resentment to fill her heart, aimed at the private detective with the freckles on his annoyingly handsome face and dimples that made her weak in the knees._

 _She missed him, without wanting to, without giving her heart the right to beat faster at the thought of his name, she missed him like she felt everything for that man since the very first moment she tasted his lips; unforeseeably._

 _Margot missed Danny like she didn't expect to miss anyone ever; she missed him like she missed home. And just the thought of it, ranked at her nerves because how dare he? How dare he swoop into her life and make her feel everything she didn't want to or wanted to need to feel just to leave her with all these feelings of missing him?_

 __ _Daniel Yoon was not supposed to be someone she missed and the fact that he was the only person in the world that she actually wanted to be with at that very moment angered her. It angered her because being furious with him was less painful than allowing herself to miss him to the extent that she did, because Margot knew very surely that if she permitted herself to open her heart far beyond the bitterness and resentment of that sentiment, she wouldn't recover from it._

 __ _Margot wasn't sure she would be able to survive it, as tough as she was and Margot Bishop was a tough women always was and always will be, the full extent of the knowledge of wanting him with her and the feeling that it brought along with that realization would send the whirlpool of every emotion she had buried in her heart the second she stepped into that plane to resurrect. It would be her breaking point and the reason for the myriad of unbidden emotions wouldn't be there to piece her back together._

 _So yes she missed him but to permit herself to acknowledge that she regretted his absence she had to channel her anger at him or else she would crumble and Daniel Yoon was not there to help her glue herself back together. Margot Bishop allowed herself to miss him, every part of him, as long as the anger and disappointment accompanied that, larger than her, emotion._

 __ _'Get him out of your head Margot.' The conflicted blonde chastised herself as she once again tried to focus on the written words before her, her mind slowly and with much difficulty pushing Daniel Yoon and every emotion his memory brought with him back to that place deep inside her mind, locking the door until she could be alone to let a fraction of what she felt wash over her and she could allow herself to want him with her until she loathed how weak it perceived her to be once more. The cycle repeating the next day._

* _ring ring*_

 __ _The ringing of her phone brought Margot out of her already jumbled thoughts as well as halted all conversations she hadn't had the right set of mind to participate in. With an "excuse me." The blonde stood up and walked out the room, into the hallway before she pressed 'answer'_

 __ _"Hello?" Margot voiced into the phone, she knew perfectly well who it was and he had known she was in a meeting at that moment and to not disturb her so for him to call her, it must be very serious and her heart almost stopped at the thought of something happening to her daughter_.

" _Margot, I know you're in a meeting but this couldn't wait." The words were thrown into the world rushed as Margot heard movement from the other side of the line, letting her to assume Ben was pacing very fast which meant either he was very nervous or very excited, Margot's already quaking nerves were set off by the uncertainty._

" _What is it Ben? Something happened to Tessa?" The words rolled of her tongue shakily, the last thing she needed was her daughter hurt, if something happened to Tessa, someone was going to die._

" _No, Tessa is fine. That's not why I called." Now Margot's ears picked up excitement from Ben's voice, and the longer she was kept in the dark, the more irritated she became._

 __ _"Then what is it Ben, you are wasting my time." Margot demanded without trying to hide her annoyance. Her mind was not ready for all it had to process that day: The constant feeling of missing Danny, her firm, thinking something had happened to her daughter and now Ben with his stalling. It was definitely not her day. However at the next words that slipped into her ears were uttered, her thought filled mind blanked out._

" _We are going back to L.A_ "

* **End Flashback** *

"Ma'am? We've arrived." The voice of her driver brought Margot back from those memories of her last days in Berlin where she had stayed along with her daughter and her ex as they figured out everything that was to happen when the FBI began to chase after them. Her treacherous mine had decided on that specific memory, on the memory of missing Danny, of the moment she had lost control of her thoughts as they had drifted to him during that meeting that to this day she wasn't sure what it had been about or for. That feeling of missing him like she was missing a part of herself that she didn't know was gone until she desperately needed it flooded her senses something that in these days she has skillfully had avoided thinking of until she was contacted by Alice and she had no choice but to go into that man's domain and the Brit channeled the anger from their fight from over a week ago to replayed in her mind so she was able to face him with that layer securing her true feelings.

' _Get him out of your head Margot_.' After what happened, after all that was said, Margot Bishop had to bury Daniel Yoon to the far ends of her mind and also her heart, she needed to place that armor around herself once more. She was done being weak, she was over with letting him invade her thoughts whenever he pleased and allowing him to settle in her cold heart just to give her a glimpse of what she could have only to crash her back to the reality of whom she really was and what she was destined to never have as that feeling of missing him once again filled her insides with a much stronger force than she had ever wanted to remember.

Whatever it was that she had ignorantly thought she could have with Daniel was never going to happen. Margot Bishop was done with emotions, with the feeling of weakness, she had to place that armor around her heart once more. Love was for the weak and Margot Bishop rather die than be weak.

"Thank you." Margot said almost robotically has she opened the car door and stepped into the warm L.A air stained by the smoke of running cars. As she heard the clicking of her heels in the paveman, her thoughts -unpermitted - jumped to him, to the fight from that morning; that felt like a excruciating lifetime ago, the morning after being so damn happy in his arms, in the arms of that man - why was she feeling so unlike her when she was with him? What was it about Daniel Yoon that made Margot Bishop open the gates of her carefully constructed walls that she had built around her heart and willingly let him through whenever he pleased? Was it just lust? Perhaps an Infatuation? What? What was it?

Not having a clear cut on her feelings or no control over her thoughts much less be able to think before acting was beginning to make the brit very anxious and irrational - she was not a fan of anxious and irrational. She was focused and had a cogent mindset - Daniel Yoon was changing her and she didn't want or liked that fact. The blonde criminal didn't need that in her life at the moment, didn't need to feel like her heart was constantly beating at some else's command, her thoughts always wondering to what that person did, felt and thought.

As she stepped into the elevator that lead to the private investigators headquarters, Margot finished schooling her mind and preparing herself to once again set her eyesight on the man whom had without realizing it changed her.  
As the lift brought her to the main floor and the metal doors opened with a 'bing' Margot set her facial expression to indifference and superiority as her heels clicked and clocked their way to where the clear glass walls lead to the offices - her steps falling with authority - Once she made it to the impossibly bright and clear glassed offices, she felt all eyes lay on her.

The blonde criminal tried with all she had to keep her face neutral as her body felt the tingle of something she hadn't yet been able to place every time it sensed a pair of roasted coffee colored eyes that if she glanced, at would undoubtedly pierce her soul and be able to recognize the farce her confidence and 'nothing fazes me' attitude was, on her so she kept her gaze straight as she walked past him and took the final steps towards Alice's office without so much of a glance although her treacherous heart spread up in her chest when her sense of smell took in his musky male cologne.

"Alright Alice I'm here what's your plan?" Was the first words that slipped through Margot's lips as she stepped into the room. The blonde just wanted to get this meeting over with so she could leave before her emotions got the best of her.

"Good morning to you to Margot." Alice responded sarcastically which earned her an eye roll from the blonde Brit before the readhead continued, "let me call in Sophie, Val and Danny before we get started." Alice didn't noticed the wince that crossed Margot's face at the mention of Danny as she called out for them and one by one each filled the room.

"Ok so Val has a plan to be able to get ahead of what Rhys is planning." Alice informed as she took a sit on her chair behind her desk and the very observant detective noticed how tensed Margot became when Danny brushed past her and how Danny's eyes lingered on the purple fitted dress clad Brit.

Narrowing her eyes the redhead decided to ask Danny about what had happened between the two of them at a later time. After Danny confessed to her that he was in love with Margot, Alice had thought that with the arrival of the con mastermind her employee would be over the moon and with a smitten smile never leaving his face but instead the next day he had a frown and a dark cloud following him the next day and the following 8 days of Ben and Margot's arrival.

"Ok, well since Rhys clearly already has total control over Kensington, he will want to maintain that power now that he most likely knows that you've arrived." Val's words effectively cut off Alice's train of thought and listened carefully to the next words that began to slip with authority out of her business partner. "My plan is to have Margot contact Rhys and have a meeting wi-" Her words were interrupted by a frowning Danny whom stood from the couch.

"You want Margot to get in contact with the man whom took over her firm and has no qualms over harming her?" The frowning and now very angry man asked incredulously.

"Yes in order to lure him out in the open where we can find something against him." Explained Valerie with a confusion marring her beautiful face at Danny's outburst.

"No. Margot won't be put in that much unnecessary danger, who knows if that's exactly what Rhys is waiting for and attacks her." Declared Danny with a shake of his head and his words sounding final as they slipped through his frowning lips. Before he could further plead his case, the women in question stood abruptly and went to stand in between Val and Danny as she faced the latter.

"Margot happens to be here and I can make my own decisions." Her voice and eyes displayed the irritation and annoyance she felt at having Danny try to make decisions for her. Who the hell did he think he was to dictate what she could or couldn't do? He had no right to act like he cared what happened to her and Margot absolutely loath the warmth that spread through her at the way he was trying albeit unwarrantedly to protect her. ' _Damn it, not now.'_ Margot thought as she focused herself on the anger once more.

"You are not putting yourself in danger Margot." The man that always found a way to slither himself into her thoughts exclaimed, his voice rising as he met her defiant stare head on.

"And who the hell do you think you are to tell me what to do?" Asked Margot rhetorically, her voice rising as well to match Danny's as her chest heaved from the consuming angered that was centered at the lit of her stomach and his proximity and the knowledge that she could never have him in the way she wanted because of her fucked up life mixed itself with that righteous anger. Her thoughts jumbled as she stared him down, unwilling to give in as she took out her frustration at the mess of situation they both would in at that moment.

"I'm the man who loves you Margot, I'm the man who despite everything that happened and how damn irritated and frustrated you make me refused to lose you to your own fucking recklessness." The words left his mouth in an angry shout and with no thought behind them just white anger and his heart at his sleeve.

"You have no right to tell me that Daniel because I don't need to hear it and I don't believe you." Margot said, she tried to make her voice come out strong but they still wavered as the word 'love' echoed in her mind and heart.

"What Margot? What is it that you don't believe? That I won't allow you to get yourself killed? That the sun will rise tomorrow morning? That I'm completely in love with you? What?" Each question that Danny spat at Margot was accented with a step closer to her until they would almost chest to chest and the room became heavy with silence and tension.

"Um, you two clearly need to talk. We'll leave you alone, come on let's give them a moment." The voice of Alice sounded through the tension and cut off the deafening silence. Neither Danny or Margot acknowledged what the redhead said nor turned to look at the retreating and confusion filled bodies of Val, Sophie and Alice and the glass door shutting with a thud. The fuming pair were too caught up in each other's cutting stares to divert their attention to everything around them.

"Don't Daniel. Don't you ever say that again." Margot finally was able to demand, her head was jumbled with the words Danny had said, with all the memories of everything that happened and lastly of the fight that had created an avalanche between them. His proclamation was just too much for her to handle or even digest at the moment, she needed to shield herself from all the emotions he caused in her; she didn't want to feel like that, like she was constantly walking on eggshells and her cold heart was bleeding in his hands.

Weak, she didn't want to be weak.

"Don't say what Margot? The truth? Well too bad because it is the truth. It's my truth; I am in love with you." Danny repeated again, trying to get that infuriatingly stubborn women to see just how much he loved her and for them to actually have a conversation about whatever it was they were because Danny was tired of the guessing game. He wanted a clear cut relationship with that woman, he wanted to be able to look at her and tell that she loved him instead of guessing what she felt at every turn and walking on eggshells. He sure as hell knew that she felt something for him and he wanted her to acknowledge it so they could finally move forward.

"No, I don't have time for this." Margot murmured with a shake of her head as she broke eye contact and took a step back to flee from the room and from the emotions she didn't want to deal with.

"I'm not done Margot, we're going to talk." His voice bounced off the walls with a low growl of annoyance as he quickly moved forward and grabbed Margot by the shoulders, bringing him to her and heard a soft gasp leave her lips at his touch and her body tremble under his fingers.

"I have nothing to say to you Daniel. So let me go." Margot exclaimed as she wiggled her arms to get him to loosen his grip and she be able to escape his hold both on her body and her heart but of course it was impossible for her to get her way when it comes to Danny and she was brought tighter into his embrace causing his cologne and warmth to fill every corner of her being.

His next words sounding final and impending as they fanned her face that was inches away from his, making her body quake with each piercing stare and each defining word he uttered.

"Oh but I have much to say to you so you will shut up and listen."


	5. Echo of You

**AUTHOR'S** **NOTE:** _I am so so so sorry for the extreme delay in this chapter, life got in the way both in a good and bad way and I just couldn't finish. I hope ya'll are still interested in this story. Please send me a review; I need the motivation and your thoughts desperately. Thank you._

 _With that being said... Angst, angst oh! and more angst._

 _better days will come for our favorite couple but first dark days gotta be battled and survived._

Chapter Text

" _**[...] he stardust blinding his bones and his desire to become a constellation will consume his soul because his heart beats a symphony that sounds like your name one that will cause him to make the constellation an echo of you"**_

 _-_ **Loving someone with tragedy written on their skin** by **Abby S**

…**...

"Oh but I have much to say to you so you will shut up and listen." As those words clearly registered into her ears, Margot's blood began to boil, he was ordering her to shut up? No one orders Margot Bishop to do anything. Without a second thought, her hand raised and all that could be heard was the distinguished sound of a hand hitting skin, more precisely Daniel Yoon's cheek.

Danny was gobsmacked after being literally smacked across the face, he had expected Margot to lash out at him, to fight him knowing the kind of person she was, it wasn't much of a shock but he had expected it to be with harsh words not her petite hand landing hard on his cheek. After the surprise wore off and the stinging on his right cheek subsided, Danny opened his eyes and his deep browns instantly latched onto a pair of rage filled icy blues. He literally saw what she was planning on doing through her expressive eyes before she raised her other hand in the air to connect with his other cheek, Danny acted on previously learned skills at deflecting blows from this irritation inducing blonde when he grabbed her wrist with just the right amount of force and pulled her flush against him, a small gasp escaping from Margot's frowning lips at the sudden move.

As they both stood chest to chest, faces nearly inches away from each other, with both her wrists being held hostage by him, and the intensity in both their eyes, a sense of Deja Vu flashed through the private detective's eyes. The action brought him back to all those months ago in Margot's hotel room where the tension between them was almost palpable and their eyes darkened with lust as Danny demanded she say his name. How uncomplicated it was then, when all he wanted from her was a little respect for his work and his person, when all he thought that night was going to be as he took her in nearly every corner of that hotel room was a one night of sex, no commitment and no feelings, just sex. Now, now he wanted more, he knew he could have more, dammit they almost had everything before everything went to hell and he lost it all. Now he wanted it back and permanently, no matter what it took he was getting Margot back and their relationship on the track that he knew they could be. Margot Bishop was a stubborn woman and never relented but neither did he especially if his heart was going head first into the battlefield.

"Let me go." Demanded the nearly trapped woman through her teeth as she wiggles her arms in a lame attempt to get herself free from his hold, the action only caused Danny to hold on tighter and a small satisfied smirk to graze his lips when he saw her pout. "Daniel, let go right now." Hissed Margot once more and this time Danny began to walk forward causing her to walk backwards until her back was to the wall behind her. Now she was most certainly trapped.

"No. I'm going to talk and for once in your life you're going to listen and keep your delectable mouth shut." He's words bounced out of his lips in a demanding and deadly serious tone, a tone that he knew Margot had never heard from Danny. The private detective almost smiled once more as he witnessed Margot Bishop pout like a child, damn she can be adorable sometimes. _No focus, you need to get this extremely stubborn woman to listen to what you have to say for once._ He chastised himself and schooled his face back to its determined demeanor. He was going to get his say without caring in the slightest if everyone at AVI overheard. However before he could let out a rehearsed monologue, Margot's accented voice sounded through the glass walls in a harsh tone.

"Did it occur to you that I just don't want to listen to anything you have to say? Because I don't." Her voice was cutting and her eyes sending daggers his way as she did nothing to mask her anger at him.

"You always get the last word Margot and settle the pace on this" he said gesturing to them; his hand moving between them. "It's so frustrating guessing what the hell will happen next between us."

"There is no 'between us' Daniel, we tried to have an 'us' remember and you let me go." She responded back as she met his gaze head on before whispering in almost in an afterthought, "you didn't even try." Her words were whispered more for herself than him as she shock her head lightly at those words that she knew to be true.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Danny asked, thoroughly confused and annoyed at how she was turning that situation on him.

"Forget I said anything, let go." She insulted harshly with a roll of her eyes, her mind chastising herself for the slip of her tongue. Damnit? Why couldn't she control her thoughts around this man? He could always get exactly what he wanted from her even if he didn't realize it. That infuriated her more than anything else ever could, not having control over herself is dangerous which meant in turn he was dangerous for her, at times danger would excite her, she would even crave it but not this. Not someone having complete power over her with each word they said, that left a bitter taste in her mouth; being so weak, having him always bring her to her knees at the look in his dark eyes, at the touch of his finger tips to her skin and at the words he implied so much with. It had to stop, she gave him her hope and trust on a silver platter and he left her in the dirt.

Margot Bishop never made the same careless mistake twice.

"Don't Margot. Deflecting what you said won't get you out of this, what do you mean 'I let you go'?" Danny's words cut through her thought, making her treacherous heart beat at her chest, it was nearly impossible to keep a detached expression on her face when he was looking at her like he wanted to crawl into her soul and be everything she needed. Ugh! This had to stop, he needed to stop, she needed to stop,

Everything was in grays and she needed the black shades again, needed to put that barrier that protected her from handing him her cracked and bleeding heart for him to hold.

"Don't act so dense Daniel because it becomes you. You know exactly what I'm talking about, now get out of my way."

"I already told you I'm not letting you go. Now please enlighten me."

"No, I don't have time for this, get out of my bloody way." She started pushing at his chest, another attempt to let herself free before the whirlpool of emotions came waving down on her and crashed in her chest until they washed over her and she wouldn't be able to drain them back to that dark place. However her attempts were pointless as he was much stronger than her and he didn't even move an inch. Danny grabbed her wrists more formally on his grasp, irritation beginning to sip in at her dismissiveness, as if she didn't care what they were becoming.

"Tell me what you meant Margot."

"You're so bloody irritating."

"Likewise. Talk."

"No."

"Margot, what the fuck did you mean, what is it that I did to you that caused this to happen between us? What?"

"YOU LEFT ME. I NEEDED YOU DANIEL AND YOU LEFT, I ASKED YOU TO COME WITH ME AND YOU CHOSE ALICE AND YOUR PRECIOUS JOB!" The words flew out of Margot's lips in an enraged shout, as hot tears began to form in her ice cold and yet so full of emotions blue eyes.

"Margot... I..."

"Don't. You wanted to know, you cornered me, there now you have been 'enlighten'. Now get your goddamn hands off of me and never ever manhandle me again or I promise it will be the last thing you ever do." Margot's tone of voice drastically changed from shattered and indignant mixed with bone crushing pain to stone cold. Her azure eyes, as he forced himself to look at them, tried to conceal every emotion he knew she was battling with behind indifference and disdain.

"Margot, let me explain."

"I said get out of my bloody way." Margot's voice was deadly serious, so serious and distant that it brought a chill down Danny's spine and a sharp pain to his chest at seeing her close herself off from him. He couldn't let her go, if he allowed her to move away from him, she would close herself from him permanently, Danny would lose her for good this time and just the thought of it was like teeth in his soul. He needed her to open up to him so they could move past this, he couldn't let her go.

"Goddamn it, can't you see that this is what the problem is and always has been between us? you always have to get your way don't you. I want us to talk about this."

"And I want this topic dropped, let's see who gets what they want first."

"Is this really how you want us to end?"

"I want you to get your hands off me now." And this time to drained to fight her anymore, he gave in and let her wrists free and took a single step away from her, his eyes mirrored hers, both with regret and unwavering love shining through and a malicious sense of finality wisp through the air between them.

"Margot if you walk out that door it's over, for good."

"We were over the second you let me step into that jet without you." She replied in a broken whisper as a single tear slid down her cheek and Danny could almost hear his heart shattering in his chest as his tear glazed eyes saw her let out a deep breath, wiped the tear away and placed her mask back on as she turned her back to him and walked out the door, the faint sound of her heels hitting the floor.

Funny how a simple word, a simple action could cause such pain to spread through a human body. ' _It's over. Forever.'_ At that thought a tear shed down his eyes as he felt his heart shatter in his chest, it actually physically pained him. After everything, after months of waiting for her, of regretting letting her leave without him, after countless of sleepless nights trying to piece together his feelings for the blonde criminal, after realizing with a sudden resounding bang that he was in love with her, after weeks upon weeks of denying his true feelings, after finally having the gall to accept them, to let those feelings wash over him like a tornado, after it all, it was over. Just like that.

' _No, I'm not letting you go that easily Margot. Not again.'_ Danny thought with determination as he began to move confidently out of the office and raced through the halls, making his way towards the elevator once again following the woman that could make him feel every single emotion in just a day. Muttering a litany of curses, he speeded up his pace in order to catch Margot before she left.

"No, Margot Bishop you are not leaving without me getting my saying." Danny said as he twirled the Brit around to face him, he had barely made it in time before the elevator closed, he had squeezed in before the metal doors could signal the ultimate end to what he was trying so hard to make work.

"Daniel-"

"No, Margot you are not interrupting me. You got your say like you always do it's my turn so you will shut up and you're going to listen, for real this time." Danny cut her off, he was filled with anger and sorrow and hope and so many other emotions but the most prominent, the most painful was love. He was so in love with this woman, just when he had accepted it, just when he had thought the stars had aligned in his favor, directing her back into his life when it all became clear, he was seconds away from losing her and that was something he was not allowing to happen. Not without one hell of a fight.

"I don't want to hear this." Margot replied harshly as she tried to press the open button but Danny blocked her way and she had no choice but to stand to her full height, cross her arms over her chest and glare him.

"Well you're going to because I'm not allowing you to walk away from this, not without a proper talk." Danny all but shouted at her, his emotions out of his grasp. Before he could get another word in, Margot moved past him and pressed the lobby button, as the lift began to move Danny gave her a glare before pressing the stop button which caused the lift to stop abruptly. With an exasperated sigh, the emotionally drained blonde felt as if they were going in a never ending circle; she pushed him away, he came back, fight, make up, surface conversations and separation only to end up broken and drained. It had to stop, she never had anything as complicated as being with this man, all the emotions he provoked in her were enough to make her go crazy. Not even two weeks into being back and it felt as if she had lived a lifetime of trying to be with someone the universe and her pathetic excuse for destiny just didn't want her to be with - he could make her happy, she knew but it was so much more than that. That talk with her mother four days ago opened her eyes to what she had fought tooth and nail to deny but all truths glitter in the dark in some point in time and that time had come; he couldn't stay with her, Margot Bishop was born with tragedy on her skin. With that knowledge at the forefront of her mind, she had exhausted all of the ways to make him leave so at this point she only had one more option left and she hoped at the end she could do what she knew she had to.

"Fine, say whatever it is you're dying to get across but then you leave. This, us is over and will stay over for good." Her detached accented words, sounded as final as death, it caused his heart to beat at his chest and his body to shudder slightly because it felt as if his entire future was either making or breaking in a matter of seconds. This felt as if it all were a cruel joke, him falling for one of the most dangerous criminals he's ever known, being separated for months on end and finally when everything was said and done, when on that gloomy, self discovery filled night she walked through the halls of his domain, her divine aura filling his soul with peace once more, making him feel as if he could reach glory after all, was now only a breath away from falling and smashing into a million unrepairable pieces.

With all his heart, soul and words on the table Daniel Yoon went head first into the battlefield of his pending future. His heart shouting all it kept hidden in the darkest nooks of his being.

 _Ok, Here we go._ Daniel thought with determination as the emotions began to battle themselves out of his heart through the words slipping through his lips.


End file.
